mc_civfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cato War
The Start The newly discovered continent of "Cato" was/is inhabited by: Grand Island, Cato and The Acadian Empire (A Colony Of Grand Island). Cato being a broken off country from Grand Island, was quickly taken over just months before the Cato War broke out. A week before the invasion of the island of Cato, the indigenous tribe of Hiawatha made new allies with Jamestown. Jamestown and Grand Island have a past of fighting over the islands resources, which Grand Island has won every previous battle. With this new deal, Jamestown believed they could finally take the middle sector of the Island which has valuable wood resources, and force The Grand Island Federation to surrender. Battles The first battle of the war took place when JamesTown and Hiawatha landed a combined 200,000 Musketmen. Grand Island predicting this attack due to previously fought wars over this land, had earlier called upon The Acadian Empire to muster all their available forces and to bring them to the shore. When landing, JamesTown had the advantage on Grand Island, as they were far more prepared and had more soldiers at their disposal. JamesTown and Hiawatha burned down the barricade blocking them from the resource rich town, and pursued the Grand Island Federation troops through the town. Not very many soldiers on either side were killed during this time, but the pure superior tactics of JamesTowns general James Early made Grand Island and Acadia retreat back to the wall, where they retreated into the Acadian capital city. JamesTown, knowing the only intention was resources, burned the town to ashes as they went through, to make it useless to any other nation. At this time, Grand Island provides a plan to take back the town. 60,000 Grand Island musket men and 20,000 Acadian musket men marched towards the city, being met with a equal force of 80,000 Hiawatha and JamesTown soldiers. This is where The Battle Of The Acadian Plains would occur. Plains of Acadia The troops regrouped on the plains of Acadia where they waited for the Jamestown troops to advance, while regrouping the Grand Island and Acadian troops were caught off guard, and allowed Jamestown to get the first shot off as they constantly persuaded the troops. This battle was also won by Jamestown, (50,000 Jamestown deaths). The Acadian and Grand Island troops retreated into the Acadian fort and the capital, they had a final stand where they killed 30,000 Hiawatha troops, who went for the soul purpose of killing the Bluetooth aboriginals. The Acadian Last Attempt A Acadian troop battalion was left in the bunker, to prevent surrender or the city being pillaged and try to hold the troops off long enough for Grand Island to show up. They snuck up behind the Jamestown troops, killed 10,000 from behind and then lost majority of their troops in a 10,000 vs 10,000 bayonet battle where both sides lost 10,000 troops. After this the Jamestown troops proceeded to burn down Acadian buildings until the Grand Island reinforcements arrived. When the Grand Island troops arrived both sides came to a peace deal that gave Jamestown lots of land and taxed Grand Island $50. After the War After the war Jamestown stripped the entire wood resource block, then sold the land back to Grand Island and Acadia for $40 and both nations split the land. War Stats